Konoha Middel School:New Girl
by hinata-chan123
Summary: New girl Emma Sama attend Konoha Middle School.She experience friendships,drama,enemies and romance.And one of her new best friend is Sasuke Uchiha.So she has to go through fangirls,rumors,secrets,lies and fights.How will she survive?


**HEY everyone this is my first fan fiction .This story revolves around a new girl at Konoha.  
**

* * *

Hi everyone my name is Emma Sama a new girl that move to Konoha.I have orange curly long hair and and light blue eyes.I am twelve and average height and weight for my age. Since the move my life is turning upside down.I had to move because of my little brother (Hiroku) got in trouble for setting his old school on fire and so to end this story he got expelled and because of the little brat i had to leave behind all of my friends behind. This is my first day attending Konoha middle school i hope it turn out well...I hope.

* * *

''Emma,Emma wake up or you will be late for your first school!''My mom yelled from the kitchen.

''I don't want to go to this school i like my old school better.''I yelled back,but she ignored me.

''You know we move for Hiroku sake''My mom said.

"Yeah we don't want our little Emmy to be late on her first day."Hiroku teased as he entered my room.

"This wouldn't happen if you didn't set your old school on fire.''I said then i threw my pillow at him.

''Now get out off my room!''I yelled angrily.

''Jeez look like someone woke up on the wrong side of her bed this morning,man girls i will never understand them."Hiroku sighed then leaving.

I got up from my bed and went straight to the bathroom.I brushed my teeth and took a shower then i went to my room to get we just move to Konoha my mom didn't have time to buy me the uniform so i wore black jean and a short sleeve black and white stripe shirt.I wore Nickey shoes,when I was done dressing I ran down stairs to eat. I ate my oatmeal fast and then check the time it was 8:10 I am suppose to be in homeroom by 8:25.

''Emma let me drive you to school."My mom said we left the house and got to the car.

"Hiroku stay inside the house and don't do anything stupid i am dropping Emma to school."My mom yelled to Hiroku,who was in the front yard waving.

''No promises to that." I whispered.

''Okay bye mom, bye Emma."Hiroku said happily.

I just wave back to him then me and mom entered the started the car and next thing I know it I am at Konoha Middle school. Let me tell you it was a huge i bet Hiroku could get lost in this school even with a tour guide and a map. The building was about four stories high and and three stories wide. I could see the swimming pool,tennis court,basketball court,track field,baseball field,and football field.

''This was going to be hard I can't survive.''I though then I got out of the car and took a deep breath.I don't fit with anyone, everyone in uniform except for me,and in my count there was a million kids just outside i wonder how many inside.

''Bye mom"I said walking away.

''Bye Emma"My mom said driving away.

"Okay i just have to find the office,get my schedule,and get to homeroom before the bell ring."I though.

"RAAAANNNNNNGGGGGG!''The school bell went.

''Oh man I just had to jinx it great i am late for my first day of school!''I though as i rush in there was a huge crowd of students and it was like a waiting I got in I started walking,the halls were filled with people talking to their friends and going in to their lockers.

As I was walking not paying attention when I bump into boy and I landed on top of him we were inches apart from kissing,both of us was blushing and staring at each other.

At first glance he was a raven hair boy with onyx eyes.

"He's really cute I think he my age."I thought.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."I said then I got off him,put out my hand,he accept it and I pull him up.

"It okay just look where you are going next time."he said.

"Okay"I replied.

''RAAAANNNNNNGGGGGG''The second bell went off.

"Oh man I have to find the office."I thought.

"Can you point me the direction to the main office."I asked

"Down the hall then the first door to the right."he said.

''Thanks"I replied then I ran really fast across the hallway.

"That weird I never saw her here before but she's beautiful."Sasuke thought as he stared at the girl running away.

"Hey Sasuke hurry up before we get late for class."Naruto said as he walk over to Sasuke.

"Hn let's go"Sasuke said as he and Naruto walked to class.

Emma Pov

I was running but then I bump into someone again we both fell on floor.

''Jeez second time in the same minute if i keep this up i will be known as the school klutz in a day."I thought.

''Watch where your going loser"a girl with black glasses, red eyes and red hair said.

"Are you okay Karin."The two girl she was with said.

"Does it look like I'm okay help me up."Karin commanded Kin and Tayuya.

"I suppose your the new kid and I can tell by your bad since of style."Karin said smirking as she look at me.

"Oh this is on." I thought angrily.

" I suppose you don't brush your teeth I can tell by your bad breath."I said smirking.

I could hear Kin and Tayuya laughing at my joke.

''Nice come back loser but let me give you a heads up,were the Bees I am Karin the head leader you don't want to mess with me or get in my way newbie or you will be sorry loser.''Karin said.

I was about to say something when..."Karin back off, mess with someone who actually cares."I heard a girl say.

I look back and saw four girls.A girl with blue long hair,a girl with pink hair,a girl with blonde hair ,and a girl had brown hair with two buns on top.

''Come on girls." Karin said as she and the Bees ran away.

I watch as them left I was still sitting on the floor.

I have a feeling this school year is going to be crazy.

The group of girls came up to me and the one with pink hair handed out her hand.I accept her hand and got up.

"A-Are..you...o-okay."the girl with blue hair asked.

"Yeah I'm okay thanks for saving me."I said.

"No problem look like Karin and her Bees strike again."the girl with pink hair said.

"What the Bees?"I asked.

"Those three mean girl who spread lies and rumors"the girl with pink hair said.

''Anyway you must be new here i never saw you around here."the girl with buns said.

"Yeah my name is Emma Sama I just transferred to this school today." I said.

"Well nice to meet you Emma my name is Ino and this is Hinata,Sakura,and Tenten."the girl with blonde hair said as she went up to me and hug me.

"Hi nice to meet you all."I said.

"Emma how did you get your hair curly and orange"Ino asked.

"It naturally curly and orange"I replied.

"Look likes you and Sakura has something in common I still can't believe that her natural hair color."Ino whisper to me.

"Ino baka I told you already pink is my natural color."Sakura argued.

"Yeah sure it is Sakura-chan ''Ino said sarcastically.

"Don't mind them they do this all the time so what your schedule Emma."Tenten asked.

"I don't really know have to go to the main office to find out."I said.

"W-we...can show y-you the way Emma.''Hinata said.

"Thanks"I said as all five of us started walking,Ino leaded the way asking me question about finally we get there and when I enter I saw a lady around her thirties who has short black hair and black eyes.I saw a little pink pig sleep on the floor.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday."I thought.

"You must be Emma Sama my name is Shizune the principal assistance here your schedule tomorrow I expect you to be in uniform."Shizune said.

"Yes mam."I said.

"Now as for Sakura,Ino,Hinata,and Tenten aren't you suppose to be in class your already fifthteen minutes late what the excuse."Shizune said.

"W-well...y-you...see..w-we...w-were."Hinata trail on but then I interrupted.

"They were with me showing me around the school it really huge."I lied.

"Yeah all seven floors"Sakura added.

"Seven floors." I thought.

"There's seven floors."I whisper to Tenten,she nodded.

How do they get to there classes without being late or tired?

I really hope they have a student elevator here really hope!

"Well you student better run along to class or your teacher might mark you absent."Shizune said then all of us nodded and then we all left the office.

''Thanks Emma you saved our butts back there."Ino said.

''No problem it the least I can do''I said smiling.

"Hey Emma can I see your schedule."Sakura asked while we were walking down the hall I nodded and handed her it.

"Sweet Emma you have the same schedule as us and your locker is right by to mine."Sakura said happily.

"Cool that mean we can show you around the class. "Tenten said.

"Yeah we can be your tour guide for this school."Sakura said.

"Thanks a lot I hope we can all be good friends."I said.

"Yeah group hug"Ino said then Ino pull me,Sakura,Hinata,and Tenten in a big hug.

"Come on were going to be really late we have to run for it."Tenten said then she started running and everyone followed by.

"Last one to class is a rotten egg."Sakura before speeding off then I ran off last.I was starting speeding up passing Ino,Hinata,and Sakura on the corner turn. I was dead on Tenten but then I past her and touch the homeroom door first.

"Whoa Emma where did learn to run that fast."Tenten said as she came up behind.

I was panting and breathing wasn't even my real all out speed.

"I don't know it just experience."I said.I was one the fastest girls in my old school.

"Your the first girl to past me in a race."Tenten said panting then Sakura,Ino,and Hinata came.

''Emma you should join the track team."Sakura said panting.

"Umm...I don't know."I said panting.

"Yeah..y-you...s-should..E-Emma."Hinata said panting.

"Well I guess we know who's the rotten egg,right Hinata."Ino said out of nowhere we heard the door swing open and a man with short black hair in a pony tail with a scar above is then step out into the hallway closing the door behind him.

"Yes all of you."he said then all five of us slowly turn around to face him.

"All of you enter inside."he said then Ino,Hinata,Sakura,and Tenten enter in and I was about to when...

"Wait except for you."he said to me.

"You must be the new student"he said I nodded."Well I'm Mr Iruka and I will be your homeroom teacher can I see you schedule."Mr Iruka said then I nodded and handed to him.

"Okay Emma please don't be late next time and be in uniform tomorrow."Mr Iruka said then I nodded.

"Now enter inside the classroom and stay in front so I can introduce you to the class."Mr Iruka said I nodded and I enter everyone was looking at me and I heard whispering.I look at the crowd I saw the boy I bump into early in the front row.I was staring at him and he was staring back,but then I just look at the ground.I also saw Karin in the crowd she look angry and she was the main one starting whispers.I also saw Hinata,Tenten,Ino,and Sakura in the back row.

I really have stage fright and whenever I fell really scared,nervous,or embarrass I faint. Mr Iruka finally came in the class.

"Thank you I don't know how much longer I can take the staring."I thought.

"Okay class there is new student joining the school today her name is Emma Sama."Mr Iruka said I was still looking at the ground.

"Now the whispering got really loud."I thought.

"Now Emma take the seat next to Sakura."Mr Iruka said I nodded.

I walk down rows,pass by the raven hair boy and sat on the desk between Sakura and a boy with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes.

I have I weird feeling something bad going to happen today!

To be continue in the next chapter.

* * *

**I hope everyone like the first chapter.I am continuing the first day in the next CHAPTER.  
REVIEW.  
**


End file.
